Begin Again
by reginamillz
Summary: My version of Manhattan. Tamara isn't a finance, she's an old scheming girlfriend who comes in later. SwanThief
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm writing my version of the Emma/Neal love story! I think they are fucking adorable and need to be together! I ship SwanThief so hard it's not even a joke. **

**Tamara isn't Neal's fiancé. If she even does get in this story she's an old girlfriend. She was a serious bitch and should die in a hole. **

**So this story is called "Begin Again" it's also a name of a Taylor Swift song that I love! Anyways every chapter will be the name of a song that reminds me of SwanThief**

**Please review!**

Chapter 1: Explosions

"No," Emma whispered. She became flooded with a whirlwind of emotions. It was him. It couldn't be, it couldn't be the man who left her. The man she once loved. "Neal?"

He smiled shocked. He stood up and held out his hand to help her up. When she took it they both felt an old spark. "Emma?" He scratched his head "What . . . What are you doing here?"

Her eyes turned hard. He had used her. He didn't get to ask any questions. "You!" Her shaking finger pointed at him in anger "You're from there!"

"Emma what are you talking about?" He asked, his brown eyes crinkled in confusion.

"You lied to me! You used me! You're from the Enchanted Forest! You bastard!"

"Em, calm down!"

"Don't call me that!" She screeched angrily. Maybe eleven years ago he could call her that but not now. Not ever.

"Em- Emma, talk to me," he said slowly trying to calm her down.

"I'm not talking to you! Lets go!" She barked.

"Go? Go where?" He cocked his head.

"I made a deal with your father, and I'm holding up my end. Now lets go."

"My father?!" His eyes widened "You brought him here? How could you!"

"Hey!" Emma shouted "I am the only one who gets to be angry here!"

"Emma, tell him you lost me. I don't want to see him right now."

Emma leaned in close glaring at him "why should I do YOU any favors?"

"Emma please! I left you for your own protection!"

"You left me in JAIL! You left me PREGNANT for my own protection?" Emma shouted. She closed her eyes and let out a huff when she realized her mistake.

Neal stared at her. "Pregnant? As in having a baby?"

"Shouldn't you know the definition of pregnant Neal?" she snapped.

"I have a kid?"

"No. I have a kid. You don't get to meet him."

"Emma come on! I just found out I have a kid and I don't get to meet him?"

"Karma's a bitch isn't it." Emma turned to go but stopped to say something "the only reason I'm not taking you back to Gold is because I don't want to be anywhere near you."

"Emma please! I still love you!"

Emma paced angrily towards him and slapped him as hard as she could. "You DON'T get to play that card." She spun on her heel not bothering to see his reaction and walked away as fast as she could.

Neal touched the cheek that Emma had just slapped. He had a kid! His father was here! Emma was here! He was going to win her back and meet his kid if it was the last thing he did.

_A/N : Explosions is the name of a song by Ellie Goulding. _

_Explosions . . . _

_On the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody_

_And you've learned_

_It's okay, to be afraid _

_But it will never be the same_

That's the part that reminds me of SwanThief. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Payphone

_**I would like to thank you all for the reviews/follows/favourites! They always put a goofy smile on my face.**_

_**The hiatus is killing me and it hasn't even been a full week! Anyways here's chapter two, please review!**_

_**Chapter 2: Payphone**_

"So you're saying that Rumplestiltskin's son is Henry's FATHER!" Mary Margret exclaimed over the phone.

"I know, I know it's crazy! What do I do?" Emma asked her mother.

"Emma if you're asking for my help on how to hide this from Henry then you should hang up now." Mary Margret paused waiting for Emma to say something, when she didn't she continued on. "Knowing the truth about your parents. . . Emma you especially should know how important that is!"

"Mary Margret! I told Henry his father was dead!"

"You told him I was dead?" Neal's voice came behind her. Emma jumped and dropped her phone on the floor.

"What are you doing? Don't follow me!" She glared at him before bending down to pick up her phone. "Mary Margret I gotta go, I'm having a stalker problem."

"Um ok? Good luck Emma!" Snow hung up with a quizzical look on her face.

Emma turned back to Neal. "Neal go away, I don't want to see you!"

Neal smiled "oh come on Emma, we both know that's not true."

"Did that slap to your face feel like a lie?"

"I just want to meet my kid,"

"He isn't your kid! He's mine," Emma glared at him. She continues walking towards his apartment to find Gold and Henry. "I thought you didn't want to see your father anyways." she pointed out.

"I want to see my son more than I don't wanna see my father." Neal explained, he hoped this would soften her a little. Emma looked him in the eye to tell if he was lying, when she saw he wasn't she nodded slowly.

"Ok but we do this by my rules."

Neal nodded vigorously. "Whatever you say Em."

"You can't just want to be in his life one minute then out the next! You can't hurt him the way you hurt me. You have to be there for him."

"Emma," he grabbed her hand. "I promise I will be there for him and you, I won't make the same mistake again."

Emma looked down at their hands. She began feeling things that she hast felt in a long time. Not even Graham had made her feel so safe and secure and loved. When she noticed they had been holding hands far too long she extracted her hand quickly and smiled as kindly as she could muster. "Fine. Let's go."

The walked in awkward silence. They both were obviously thinking about their old romance. Emma thought back to her life with him. She had to admit she missed him, she missed the way he smiled at her, she missed the way they worked together to survive, she missed the way he made her feel safe when she thought about her parents. She missed everything. She took a side glance at him and saw he was watching her with great interest. Almost as if he was studying her every feature.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" He interrupted her train of thought.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"Don't you at least want to hear my side of the story?"

"No," she said shortly. How could he have a side to the story? He left her! That's his one and only side.

"Emma come on," he pleaded.

"Not now Neal!" she snapped "anyways we're here." They stared ahead of them at his apartment building.

"I get to meet my kid!" Neal grinned. His grin fe when he realised he'd also have to talk to his father.

"Just follow my lead," Emma said. She charged ahead of him and opened the door slowly.

"Mom! You found him!" Henry looked at the stranger with great interest.

"Yeah kid, I did." Emma bit her lip. It had suddenly hit her that she would have to tell her son she had lied to him.

"Bae?" Rumple asked nervously.

Neal broke his gaze from Henry and stared at the man before him. The man that had left him. The man he had once called Papa. "I go by Neal now, but yeah it's me." he said quietly. For some reason there wasn't any anger in his voice, there was quietness.

"I finally found you!" Rumple said breathlessly with tears threatening to fall. "my boy."

Neal only nodded. He couldn't do this right now, he just couldn't. He turned to Emma "Um Emma? Can we talk real quick?"

Emma shook her head "No, I need to talk to my kid for a second."

Neal caught on, he was disappointed that he had to stay in the same room with his father but he figured it would be worth it in the end. Emma was about to tell Henry the truth.

_A/N: Payphone is a song by Maroon 5. _

_Where have the times gone?_

_Baby it's all wrong._

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist_

_I would still be holding you like this_

_All those fairy_ tales _are full of shit_

_One more fucking love song, I'll be sick_


	3. Chapter 3: Just a Dream

**Chapter 3: Just a Dream**

Neal had allowed them into his apartment and Emma and Henry were on rail out side. Emma took a deep breath and prepared to tell Henry her secret.

"Henry there is something I have to tell you about your father." she started.

"My father? The fireman? What do you have to tell me?"

"Henry, I - I lied to you," Emma said slowly, she gripped the railing tightly preparing to tell him the rest "your father wasn't a fire man. And he's not dead."

"He- he's not? What was he? Why'd you lie to me?" tears began to form in the eleven year olds eyes.

"He was a thief, we both were and . . . and I'm so sorry!"

"What was so bad about him that he had to lie to me?" Henry asked. No anger was in voice just confusion and wanting to know the truth.

Emma blinked surprised, he wasn't mad! "He broke my heart, we were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together and he let me take the fall for a crime that he committed. He said he loved me but . . . he left me! The only thing I had from him was a set of car keys and a key chain." Emma sobbed through angry tears. She sat down next to Henry and put her head in her hands and closed her eyes tight.

"That's why I was born in jail? That's why you had to give me up?" Henry's voice was shaking with anger. "I hate him!"

Emma's head shot up quickly. "No Henry don't say that! You can't hate your father!"

"He hurt you! He left you! I hate him!" Henry jumped up and shouted waving his hands crazily.

"Henry no! I want you to get to know him before you judge him, the man I loved wasn't a bad guy! He will love you!"

Henry sat back down slowly and breathed deeply "Why did you bring him up in the first place?"

"Because he's here, he's - he's Gold's son."

"HE'S MR. GOLD'S SON!" Henry's jaw dropped. "I'M THE GRANDSON OF RUMPLESTILTSKIN?!"

Emma smiled slightly "Kid, your family tree is seriously screwed up."

"Does he want to meet me?" Henry said in a small unsure voice.

"Yes Henry! He wants nothing more, it's your choice. You get to decide whether you want to meet him or not."

Henry nodded slowly "I wanna meet him, I wanna meet my dad."

Emma's lips quirked up into an understanding smile. Everyone wanted to know where they came from, she knew that more than anyone. They began to walk back into the apartment before she stopped him "Do you hate me?"

Henry smiled goofily "I could never hate you! You're my mom and he hurt you!"

Emma smiled at him and wrapped her arms around him in a bear hug. "I love you kid."

"I love you too mom,"

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Gold smiled nervously at his son. "Bae, please forgive me, I have spent every waking moment searching for you. I'm sorry I went back on our deal, I love you!"

"Look, I'm not going to act like I'm not mad, because I am." Neal started trying to be as calm as possible "I didn't think you'd go back on our deal."

"Neither did I and I can't even begin to tell you how sorry and stupid I am. I should have went with you, that was the worst mistake I have ever made in my life." Rumple said through tears.

"I'm going to try to forgive you, I really am because you are my father and I DO love you. But papa, you LEFT ME! YOU LET MY HAND GO AND JUST WATCHED AS I FELL THROUGH THE PORTAL!" Neal screamed

"And I am sorry for that! I really am, please come back to Storybrook with us."

"The only reason I'm going to Storybrook is because I need to get Emma to forgive me and I want to meet that kid." Neal said stonily.

Rumple's eyebrow raised in confusion "Emma? How do YOU know Emma?"

"We met eleven years ago, I was a thief and so was she and we sorta teamed up and fell in love in the process." Neal rubbed his temples.

"So you're saying that you're Henry's father?" Rumple tried to hide a smirk at this new information.

"Seems like it, "

"Well how about this, if I help Emma forgive you can you forgive me?"

"As long as you don't go back on this deal I'm willing to agree."

"I promise that this time I won't go back on this deal." Rumple said with eyes full of anticipation and honesty.

Neal smiled he stuck out his hand for Rumple shake and felt a surge of warmth come from their touching hands.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma ducked her head out of the window and walked into the apartment. She and Henry had decided that he'd wait for her to get Neal instead of them both getting him. She walked up to him "He wants to meet you,"

Neal smiled ecstatically "YES!" he pumped his fist in the air.

"Wait," Emma stopped him when he made his way to the window "he's a little mad at you so he asked me to stat with him up there with you guys."

Neal nodded in understanding "Alright, lets do this." He ducked his head under the window and climbed the railing with Emma closely behind.

Henry stared at him sizing him up and down with a bit of disgust and awe. "So," he finally said "your my dad."

"Yeah, my name is Neal."

Henry nodded and walked up to him. Neal suddenly felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He doubled over in pain and stares wide eyed at the kid.

"Henry!" Emma shrieked as she helped Neal stand up straight "Why would you punch him?"

"For leaving us." Henry said evenly.

"Oh Henry, " Emma closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She made her way over to him and kneeled at his eye level. "He didn't leave us, he left me."

"I was in your stomach so he left us." Henry said firmly.

Hearing this Neal walked up the two cautiously "Can I at least explain why I left?"

"How can you have an explanation?!" Henry stood up and looked him squarely in the eye "YOU LEFT!"

"I know I know but I had my reasons!" Neal argued.

Emma and Henry exchanged looks and when they both nodded he continued on.

"Ok look, right after I left to fence the watches, I ran into a friend of yours." He looked at Emma.

"A friend? What friend?" She asked very confused.

"August," Neal waited for their reactions. Emma balked up her fists angrily and Henry only shook his head. "He told me that he was your guardian angel, your protector. He said that I had to leave you in order for you to break the curse and get you back to your family." he finished.

"You left me because PINOCCHIO told you too?"

"I know! It was a stupid at the time but I knew how much you wanted to find your family and I wanted the best for you."

"So going to jail was best for me?" Emma asked gravelly.

"I was stupid okay! I was a coward and I should have stayed with you! I'm a complete and utter idiot for letting you go and I have never stopped loving you! Emma I'm sorry!"

All the time Henry had said nothing. He only nodded in understanding. He could tell his mother still has feelings for Neal and Neal obviously was head over heels for her. They were each others true loves even if Emma couldn't see it.

"No, I don't want to hear this crap! I'm over you." Emma adjusted her scarf and prepared to leave Henry and Emma together so she could have some space.

"Then why do you still wear the key chain I got you?" he pointed to the familiar trinket.

Emma touched her necklace self consciously. She always wore it. It was one of the few things she had left of him. She wrapped her hands around the pendant and tugged. Emma grabbed his hand and placed it in his palm. "To remind myself never to trust someone ever again."

With that she nodded at Henry and ducked out of the window and into the apartment. She didn't want to be anywhere near him.

**_A/N: I decided to make Henry more understanding because I thought it was unfair how he all of a sudden started hating Emma for lying only once to him. Any ways, they are heading back to Storybrooke next chapter! _**

**_I also made Henry and Regina have a better relationship because I feel like he doesn't realize that she would do anything to make him happy. I also think he's ungrateful because she raised him for TEN years and he doesn't seem to give a crap. _**

**_Just a Dream is a song by Carrie Underwood. _**

**_Baby why'd you leave me?_**

**_Why'd you have to go?_**

**_I was counting on forever, _**

**_Now I'll never know. _**

**_Perfect lyrics for SwanThief don't you think!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Escape

**Chapter 4: Sweet Escape**

"You still love my mom?" Henry asked already knowing the answer.

"More than anything," Neal answered honestly. He sat next to Henry on the stairs "she was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Then you have to try and get her back." Henry said with determination in his eyes. Neal smiled in admiration at his son. He could tell the kid was formulating a plan.

"Will you help me?"

"As long as you don't mess with her."

"I promise you kid, I will never hurt her again."

"Then let Operation Swanfire commence." Henry smiled at the name he had just come up with. He was going to get his parents to be together! He was going to have a dad! Sure, he loved James but sometimes he wanted a little something more than just a grandpa. He needed a father.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"So we found him. Can we go now?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Gold.

"We'll leave when he's ready."

Emma rolled her eyes at his response. "Well he better be ready in ten minutes because I'm not staying here any longer."

"Patience Ms. Swan. He's almost done packing."

"You said that two hours ago!" Emma shrieked. Before she could yell at him some more Neal and Henry came out with three suitcases and a duffel bag.

"Calm down I'm here!" Neal smirked.

"Finally!" Emma grumbled. She pushed the door open and walked swiftly down the hallway. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. She walked out the building and turned around to make sure they were still following her. When she saw they were she continued walking to their hotel to get their bags.

When she reached the hotel she paused and waited for the three to catch up. Damn Gold and his limp. She not so patiently waited for them before heading in.

"Is she always like this?" she heard Neal ask Henry.

Henry smiled "No, it's just because of you." Henry turned to Rumple and asked "So, should I call you grandpa now?"

Neal snorted and a smile played on Rumple's lips. He looked down into Henry's young admiring eyes. "Call me what ever you like."

"Cool,"

Emma sucked her teeth impatiently "Can we get our stuff now?"

"Of course Ms. Swan, lead the way." Gold gestured for her to open the door. She pulled angrily and flung the door open. She stormed through the hotel lobby and pushed the elevator button angrily. Oh crap! She was going to have to be stuck in an elevator with him now! She hadn't even realized.

The elevator door opened and she moved into the corner. No one said a word on the ride up, not even Henry surprisingly. When she heard the familiar ding she practically ran out of the metal trap and slid the key card into the hotel room door. She sprinted to the bathroom and locked herself in there. "Breathe Emma" she heard herself say "calm down." She slowly turned the knob on the door and walked to the bed she had left her suitcase on. She quickly put everything into it as she felt Neal's eyes on her the entire time.

"Henry have you finished packing?" she called him.

"Almost mom!" came his reply from the bathroom.

"Okay! Hurry up! I'm going to go down stairs and check out, stay with Neal and Mr. Gold for a few."

"Okay,"

"I'm coming with you," she heard Neal say. He got up from his chair and began to follow her.

"No! Stay here with Henry and your father. I don't want to be near you!"

"Oh come on Em, please?" he gave her puppy dog eyes that used to make her melt.

"Whatever,"

Neal smiled knowing he was chipping at the walls around her heart. They walked to the elevator with out saying anything. As soon as they were in the elevator alone he stopped it.

"What the hell! Neal why would you do that?" Emma yelled at his stupidity.

"Just talk to me! Please Emma I need you to just talk to me." he begged desperately.

"I don't want to!" she screamed with her hands flying frustratedly.

"Fine. I will talk."

Emma rolled her eyes in response. She backed against the wall of the unmoving elevator and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I made a huge mistake and I've missed you every day of my life. I've missed the way you eat a bear claw when you want something sweet or the way you smile when you're proud of something, I miss the way I held you and the way you felt in my arms. Emma miss everything about you, please forgive me!" he had moved in close and Emma was trapped. She looked into his brown eyes and saw no deceit. Her breathing slowed as she smelled his familiar scent. Suddenly she felt his lips against hers and for the first time in eleven years she felt right. She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand were at her waste holding her just right. She knew what she was doing and she didn't care. She had missed this, she had missed them.

Neal smiled into the kiss. This felt amazing. He was kissing the only woman he had ever loved and it felt perfect. His eyes were closed as he felt Emma kiss him and he couldn't believe how beautiful their kiss was.

Emma needed air. She shook her head and opened her eyes. She had just made out with him! Oh crap. "Dammit Neal!" she tried to blame him but they both knew the truth.

"You obviously wanted it just as much as I did!"

"Just fix the damn elevator and NEVER talk about this again!" she snapped.

"Fine, I'll give you time but soon enough we are both gonna want to do that again." Neal smiled confidently and pushed the button to get the elevator going again.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Finally! They were back! Emma raced down the familiar streets and opened the door to Granny's. she breathed in the familiar fumes and her stomach growled hungrily. She saw her parents in the back booth and ran up to them. "Hey guys!"

"You're back!" David and Snow said at the same time.

"Yup," Emma smirked and plunked into the vinyl booth and signaled Red to come over and take her order. "Hey Ruby, can I get a double cheeseburger, a medium fries, and a medium Dr. Pepper?"

Ruby smirked "Someone's hungry," she observed. She wrote down the order and walked away with amusement.

Emma turned back to her parents. They both stared at her humorously. "So what's been going on since I've been gone?"

"Uh, well Cora and Regina have teamed up and are trying to find Rumple's dagger, a giant tried to kill your father, Hook is out of the hospital, Greg has been sneaking around thinking no one knows, and that's about it." Snow rattled off the top of her head.

"Just another normal week in Storybrooke it seems." Emma smirked with obvious sarcasm dripping off of her tongue.

"So where's Henry?" David asked, both him and Snow were secretly wondering why Emma hasn't brought up Neal yet.

"With Neal, doing some kind of father son bonding or something." she played with her thumbs.

"So how are things with Neal going?" Snow inquired.

"Oh you know . . ." Emma looked around for Ruby with her food. "Imayhavemadeoutwithhimintheelevator," she said casually.

Snow and David's eyes widened in shock. "Did you just say what I think you said?" David asked.

Emma groaned and banged her head on the table "I know! I was so weak and stupid and I just can't believe I did that!"

A small smile showed on Snow's pink lips. 'True love' she thought. Her husband next to her wore a frown and his nostrils flared with anger. "Emma," her mother said slowly "do you love him?"

Emma stood up abruptly "I can't talk about love right now, okay? I loved him once and her got me sent to jail! I'm done throwing that word around." she walked out with her stomach still grumbling. She had no idea where she was going and she wasn't looking. With a thud she bumped into someone. When she saw who it was she groaned internally "Sorry Regina, didn't see you there."

Regina dusted off her shirt and glared "Obviously,"

"Look, I said I was sorry. I don't need your shit right now."

"Is something wrong with your perfect little family?" Regina asked with mocked concern.

"Nope it just so happens that my whole world is turning upside down because of stupid mistake I made when I was eighteen." Emma growled and pushed some hair behind her ear trying to calm down.

"Does this have anything to do with that man who just came to town?"

"Yeah . . . There's kinda something I have to tell you," Emma stretched out her words realizing she'd have to tell Henry's other mother about Neal.

"Well get on with it Ms. Swan I don't have all day!"

"The new guy in town is Gold's son who happens to be . . . Henry's father." Emma wrung her hands nervously at what Regina had to say next.

**A/N: Sweet Escape is a song by Gwen Stefani. What the hell happened to her? I loved her! **

**If I could escape and recreate a place that's my own world**

**And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together**

**Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? **

**(Sweet escape) **

**Neal and Emma should have ran away together! Next chapter: Regina meets Neal and August meets some fists. **


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Let Me Be Lonely

**_Sorry i disappeared! i made this chapter long as an apology. A lot of things happen this chapter! I hope you enjoy. Please review!_**

**Chapter 5: Don't let me be lonely **

"What did you just say Ms. Swan?" Regina asked quietly trying not to believe her ears.

"Henry's father just so happens to be Gold's son." Emma repeated slowly biting her lip nervously.

Regina's eye twitched. Emma looked down at the brunette's hand and saw purple magic flickering from it. "Please tell me this a sick twisted joke your family is playing on me."

"Why the hell would I joke about Henry's father? How is that even remotely funny!" Emma shrieked with slight tears threatening to fall.

Then Regina did the strangest thing she would have expected. She wrapped her arms around Emma trying to comfort her as best as she could. Emma stood shocked but slowly began to relax in Regina's strangely warm arms.

"Calm down. If I've learned anything it's to never look weak." Regina said soft yet firm. She felt Emma nod against her. She slowly unwrapped her arms and Emma wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well that was strange," Emma laughed slightly at what had just happened between her and Regina.

"Yes well, I know what a broken heart feels like." Regina returned to her usual stiff demeanor. "So Rumple is Henry's other grandfather then?"

"Yup, Henry actually asked him if he could call Gold grandpa."

Regina shuddered at the thought "Just the thought of it is disturbing."

The two continued to walk in the direction of Regina's house. "Neal wants to be part of our lives now and I don't know how I feel about it."

"Our lives? As in you and Henry? He wants to get back together with you then?"

"Yeah, he promised that he wouldn't leave again and he'd be there for us. I just don't think I can trust him like I did before."

"Take it from me Emma, love is rare. You don't want to let it go."

"So you want me to get back with him too them?" Emma asked almost angrily.

"I didn't say that, what I mean is that I know love when I see it and you should maybe being friends with this Neal character before moving into a relationship." Regina said kindly.

Emma nodded at Regina's words "Sorry, I didn't mean to get angry."

"I get it, if you don't mind I want to meet Neal. If he's going to be in my son's life I want to check him out."

"I totally understand." the two had reached Regina's mansion. Emma turned to her "thanks for this. Whatever this was."

"I believe it's called getting along, and you're welcome." Regina smirked and opened the gate to her house.

"Bye Regina," Emma waved and turned around. She began walking and thought about the conversation she had just had with Regina of all people. She shook her head thinking she had just imagined all of it.

"It's been a while love," Emma heard a voice that pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Hook," Emma greeted annoyed slightly.

"Must you be so hostile? I thought we were friends!" Hook smiled deviously.

"Yeah well we aren't. Bye" Emma pushed past him. Then she stopped. Why was he headed that way? That was the way to Regina's house. She spun on her heel and grabbed Hook's arm. "Where are you going?" she asked with eyes full of suspicion.

"I'm visiting my dear friend Regina," Hook smirked as if he held a secret she would never know. He probably did.

Emma analysed his words, there weren't any lies as far as she could see. "Whatever," she huffed and stomped away.

Hook watched her as she walked away. If only she knew what was really going on.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"I heard there was a new guy in town. Figured it was you." August leaned against the door frame of Neal's room door at Granny's inn.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here man!" Neal growled angrily. His fists balled.

August walked over to Neal. "Oh come on man, why are you mad?" he asked with mock innocence.

"WHY AM I MAD?" Neal roared "ARE YOU REALLY ASKING ME THAT?" He pushed August against the wall. "YOU KNEW EMMA WAS PREGNANT DIDN'T YOU?" _shove_ "YOU SAID YOU WOULD PROTECT HER!" _shove_ "DAMN YOU!" quick as a flash Neal's fist connected with August's face.

"She's fine now! She's safe and she's with her family! I did my job." August argued.

"YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT!" Neal punched him in his stomach. He only stopped when he felt someone rip him from the man. He turned around and saw it was Emma's father. David snapped hand cuffs on both of the men.

"Let's go," David said gruffly and shoved the men out of the door.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

David sat behind Emma's desk and stared at the idiots behind bars. He glared daggers into Neal and only had a look of mere disgust for August. "So you two are the ones who messed with my daughters heart eleven years ago?" he finally spoke.

"Yeah," Neal put his head in his hands with pure disappointment in himself. "I'm such an idiot."

"Yes you are." David agreed as he clicked his pen against the hard desk in anger. Click clack click clack.

"Hey David what happened?" Emma walked through the door. "I got a call about a disturbance at Granny's inn." she still hasn't noticed Neal or August.

"Yeah I handled it." He gestured with his chin to their new prisoners. Emma turned as saw who it was.

Fire burned through the blonde's eyes when she spotted August. "David," she monotoned "open August's cell and let him out."

David looked at her with pure confusion "Uh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just do it!" she snapped.

David jumped in shock at the strength of Emma's voice. He quickly did what she asked and let August out of his cell. August smiled cockily and stood in front of Emma. "It's been a while,"

Emma couldn't take it. She lunged forward and punched him in his face. Before she knew what she was doing she was on top of him. Her fist were flying and August was crying out in pain. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO US?!" Whack!

"I LOVED HIM!" _Punch! _"I COULD HAVE HAD A FAMILY FOR THE _FIRST_ TIME IN MY LIFE!" _Scratch! _

"Emma! Stop!" she heard David's voice but she just couldn't. She needed him to feel this pain.

"YOU WERE MY FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU?" the tears fell freely from her eyes. She felt David grab her waist and pry her off of August.

"Emma calm down!"

It wasn't working. She trembled violently and began punching David in the chest. "No!" she kept saying. "No!" she repeated tiredly.

David tossed the keys to Neal so he could come out of the cell. Hopefully Neal could calm her down because David wasn't cutting it. Neal seemed to understand and unlocked his door.

"Em, you gotta calm down okay?" Neal said slowly. David unwrapped his arms from his daughter and Neal replaced him.

"We could have been a family," she sobbed "we could have kept Henry."

"I know, I know, but look how great Henry turned out."

Emma nodded against his chest "I got your shirt wet." she sniffled.

"It's okay, I have a lot more." Neal said smoothly. Emma's shaking began to lessen at the warmth of Neal's arms. "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked gently.

Emma unwrapped herself from his arms and nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled at David silently thanking him for not letting her kill August. David returned the smile before moving to tend to a now unconscious August.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Killian! I have to go!" Regina squealed as Hook snaked his arms around her waist.

"Oh come on love, just a few more minutes please?" He begged giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No!" she smiled at his fake sad face. "I have to meet Henry for dinner. I'm supposed to be meeting his father too, I can't be late."

"Fine!" Killian groaned "you have to make it up to me later though." he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Of course," she smirked. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and threw on her clothes. "I'll see you later."

A/N: Who saw that coming? No one? I want Emma and Regina to be friends because they honestly have more in common than they think. I don't really ship CaptainQueen but Regina seriously needs a man in her life. August deserved those punches and scratches.

"Don't let me be lonely" is a song by The Band Perry.

When you're young

Life's a dream

It's a beautiful and a burning thing

We grow up

And then it's gone

But the memory goes on and on and on and on and on and on


	6. Chapter 6: Red

**_The promo. i cant even breathe anymore. what is air? Somebody hug me._**

**_Wow! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying the story! _**

**_To Meresger: Regina always has a motive trust me. She is also having her broken heart heal with the help of Killian! _**

**_I ship SwanQueenFriendship if you guys were wondering. _**

**_For the chapter title I think we all saw this coming sooner or later._**

**_Please review!_**

**Chapter 6: Red**

Neal had just finished dropping Emma off at her apartment and was walking towards Granny's diner to have dinner with Henry. He still couldn't believe that he had a son! In the little time he had spent with Henry it still amazed him that he was really his. Leaving Emma was the worst mistake he had ever made in his life.

Emma.

When he told her mother what happened Snow had given him a knowing smile. From what he saw before she closed the door Emma had ran up stairs and slammed the bedroom door with a loud thud. He knew that tomorrow she would try to avoid him but he couldn't let that happen.

He entered the diner to find Henry sitting in the farthest booth. "Hey kid, how was your day?"

"Hey Neal! I just saw you like a few hours ago, how do you think my day was?" Henry smirked.

"I have no idea how to respond to that," Neal smiled.

"It's okay, let's order something. Granny makes the best hamburgers!"

"Great I'm starved," Neal opened the menu searching for any sides he might want.

"Hey guys, what can I get you?" Ruby asked with a bright smile on her face. She clicked her red pen, ready to take their order.

"Uh, can I have a double cheeseburger, medium fries, and a medium Dr. Pepper please?" Neal ordered with his famous smile.

Ruby quirked an eyebrow in confusion and wonder. "Well that's a little weird," she muttered before writing down the familiar order.

"How's it weird Ruby?" Henry piped up.

"Well I mean Emma always orders that. I haven't met anyone else before that has ordered exactly that except for her."

Neal on nodded in understanding. He should have known. Him and Emma always ate that when they had money to buy fast food. "So, Henry what are you getting?"

"Can I have a chocolate milkshake and a small cheeseburger please?"

"Coming right up guys," Ruby smiled before taking their menus and giving the order to Granny.

Henry turned back to Neal "Why do you and Emma order the same food?"

Neal scratched his head before launching into his story "Well, whenever we had money we would always order a double cheeseburger, medium fries, and a medium Dr. Pepper. Getting a small wouldn't be enough for us and sometimes a large was too much. No matter where we were medium was always perfect." he shrugged.

"Are you guys gonna get back together?" Henry asked suddenly. Neal blinked in shock. He was a little thrown off by Henry's random question. "I want us to be a family."

"I know kid, I don't think your mom is ready for that yet but I do want to be with her if that helps answer your question."

Henry bowed his head sadly "I know she loves you though, I can see it."

"Yeah well-" he stopped when he saw that their food was here. Thank God! "Foods here!"

Henry lifted his head and breathed in the beautiful aroma of juicy meat and deep fried potatoes. They savored the delicious tastes in silence. Henry reached for one of Neal's fries and smirked at the look Neal gave him.

"Hey man! You should have ordered your own!" Neal joked.

"Nah, yours taste so much better."

Too that Neal pushed the fries in the middle of the table so they were in both of the guys reach.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"You must be Neal," Regina eyed him. She had arrived at the diner to pick up Henry and meet his father.

"That's me, and you are?" Neal searched for any familiarity.

"I'm Regina," she put her hand out for him to shake it. When he did she noted he had a firm handshake. _Handshakes say a lot about people_. She thought. "Henry's adoptive mother."

"Ah yes! Henry told me about you."

A hint of a smile flickered on Regina's face "Did he?" she looked at Henry who smiled back.

"Yup," Neal and Henry shared a secret smile. "It was nice to meet you Regina," he stood up "I'll see you later kid," he ruffled Henry's hair before exiting the diner.

"So mom, what do you think of Neal?" Henry asked hoping Regina wouldn't ask what him and Neal talked about.

"He seems . . . nice," she settled for that. They began walking to her mansion. Cora wasn't there tonight. Henry was safe for now.

"I think Emma still loves him." Henry blurted.

"So do I," Regina sighed. Except she _knew_ Emma loved him. It was the most obvious thing in the world. Emma denying it only made it worse.

"You do?!" Henry stopped "How do you know?"

"I was talking to Emma earlier today and it was obvious," Regina shrugged nonchalantly even though she was slightly amused.

"_You_ were talking to Emma? And you guys didn't fight or yell at all?"

"We are trying to get along for you Henry," Regina smiled at his astonishment.

Henry only smiled. If his mothers were actually friends and his birth parent got back together he could have a real family! "So will you help with Operation SwanFire?"

"_Operation what_!" Regina laughed.

"Operation SwanFire," Henry said slowly "I wanna help get Emma and Neal back together. So far I have Neal, Grandpa Gold, and Mary Margret on board. Do you want to be a part of it?"

"You shouldn't be meddling in Emma's love life," Regina chided "but yes, I'm in." She shuddered when she realised he had called Rumple Grandpa Gold.

"Awesome!" Henry pumped his fist in the air. "We're having a rendezvous tomorrow, three o'clock at Grandpa Gold's shop."

Regina froze. She just realised she'd be stuck in a room with Gold _and_ Mary Margret. _Damn it!_

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma thundered down the steps with a screw driver in her hand. She put her head phones in her ears and pressed play on her phone. Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons began playing and she shrugged. She grabbed the nearest appliance and began hacking away at it with the screw driver. She didn't even care that Mary Margret was watching her. She needed to break something, since August was out of the question this was the next best thing.

**_A/N: Red is a song by Taylor Swift_**

**_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_**

**_Missing him was dark grey all alone_**

**_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met_**

**_But loving him was red_**

**_Loving him was red_**

**_Guess who appears next chapter! CORA! I mean she's already there but she hasn't made her appearance. _**

**_Teaser: Cora coming might be a blessing in disguise. _**

**_So do like Regina being a part of Operation Swanfire? I do! _**

**_Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7: Forever Mine Nevermind

**Someone please help me! Lacey just crushed my heart! It's like the writers thrive on making us feel sad! This season has been about breaking Regina repeatedly and messing with Rumbelle! Someone please wipe my tears! **

**Please review and make me feel better!**

**Chapter 7: Forever Mine Nevermind**

The next day at three o'clock Regina, Henry, Mary Margret, Neal, and Rumple all met Rumple's shop to discuss Operation SwanFire. Snow and Regina were locked in a heated glare and Neal and Rumple stood awkwardly waiting for Henry to start the meeting.

"Mom and Grandma can you guys stop for like ten minutes?" Henry broke the two out of there silent staring contest.

They both shot one another a quick glare before turning to listen to the eleven year old before them.

"Alright, what has Emma been like since we've gotten back here?" Henry asked the four adults in front of him.

"Angry," came Neal and Snow's responses.

"Confused," Regina said.

Henry turned to Gold who shrugged "How should I know?"

Henry thought for a moment before speaking "So dad," his mother bristled at that word. "how do you know Emma's angry?"

"She almost killed August yesterday." Neal bit back a grin. "It took me and David to get her off of him!"

Everyone in the shop laughed at that. They all knew August deserved it, even Snow was tittering quietly.

"Okay Grams, what did Emma do to show you she was angry?"

"She attacked my microwave. She said the toaster wasn't big enough." Snow's face became serious at the thought of having to buy another microwave.

Regina smirked hearing this "Sucks for you,"

Snow glared at her ex stepmother "Shut up,"

Before Regina could say anything Henry jumped back in "Oookaaay! Mom, you said Emma was talking to you yesterday and she wasn't sure how to behave around my dad right?"

"That is correct,"

"And you know she still loves him?"

"It's the most obvious thing ever dear." Regina took a glance at Neal. She wondered what Emma even saw in him, then again she wasn't one to judge. She herself loved a stable boy and was falling for a pirate.

"Perfect!" Henry rubbed his hands together mischievously. "I was thinking that Grams and Emma could go for lunch at Granny's tomorrow and Dad could just 'happen to drop by' then Gramma you 'get a call' from Gramps and Emma will be forced to talk to Neal." he smiled triumphantly.

The four adults stared at him in awe and shock, how did he already have this planned?

"Don't stare at me like that! I helped break a curse remember!"

"It sounds like a plan," Snow said still in shock.

"I'm in," Neal nodded his head, he couldn't stop smiling at his son's genius.

"So what do Regina and I do?" Gold asked getting interested in the plan.

"Knowing Emma she won't stick around the restaurant for too long so Mom will be there but she'll be several tables away. When Emma walks out she's gonna go after her and talk her into going on a real dare with Dad. Grandpa Gold here's what you're going to do," Henry leaned in and whispered something in Rumple's ear so the others wouldn't know.

Rumple nodded in understanding and averted his eyes from the others.

"So, we're all clear on the plan then?" Henry asked them all.

The adults nodded and began to file out of the shop.

Snow turned to the older woman "Why are you helping my daughter?"

"Because Henry asked me to." Regina said remaining tight lipped. Snow squinted her eyes at Regina as if trying to figure her out.

"I know you're hiding something."

"You know, i would tell you," Regina took a step closer "but you're no good at keeping secrets." With that she turned on her heel and stalked off.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Regina smirked to herself. She didn't have to look back to know that Snow was shocked at what she said. It was fun making her feel uncomfortable and guilty. She had to admit she didn't get the same thrill she used to but it was still fun.

She walked to her mansion while thinking about what had just went on. When she opened the door she noticed her mother wasn't in the living room. "Mother? Where are you?"

"In here," Cora's cold voice came from the kitchen. When Regina came in she saw Cora was staring at the coffee pot with a mixture of fascination and fear. "Where were you?"

"Talking to Henry," it wasn't a total lie.

"Ah yes! I heard his father is in town." an evil gleam showed in Cora's dark eyes.

"Yes, he just so happens to be Rumplestiltskin's son which I personally think is disturbing."

"We need to get rid of him." Cora stated firmly.

"What? Why?" Regina asked in astonishment.

"He is Rumple's only other weakness and since we can't get to Belle we can get to him. Plus it will crush Emma Swan." the name fell off her tongue with pure disgust and hatred.

Regina pretended to agree, but she knew better. Her mother only wanted to get Neal as a bargaining chip for Gold's dagger. Her mother only wanted power.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Snow pursed her lips and heaved a sigh. "Emma you're going to have to deal with this somehow."

"No I won't," Emma picked up her jacket and headed to the door. "I'm going out for a while, don't wait up."

"Alright, do you want to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure," Emma shrugged before shutting the door behind her and heading to the Rabbit Hole. It had way better drinks than Granny's.

When she didn't hear Emma's boots any more Snow picked up her walkie talkie and said "Phase one, plan one complete sir."

"Excellent, you have potential Agent Blue Bird." came Henry's voice through the walkie.

"Thank you Little Charming!" Snow smiled.

"That is not the name we discussed!" Henry shrieked.

"My bad, Savior's Son."

"Better,"

Snow smiled. "Tell Tallahassee that Emma is going out for drinks."

"Will do, we'll talk later Agent BlueBird."

"See ya, Saviour's Son."

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma entered The Rabbit Hole and saw Sneezy or is he Mr. Clark? with Belle or is she Lacey? A small tug of sadness pulled on her heart as she realized how horrible this must be for Mr. Gold.

After the car crash Belle had been taken into the hospital and somehow got her memory back. The sad thing was that they weren't her real memories. They were Lacey's.

"What'll it be tonight honey?" The bar owner asked in a gruff voice.

"Something strong," Emma slid onto the bar stool and put her head in her hand waiting for her drink.

The bar man gave her some vodka and walked away. She downed it one swallow and signalled him over for another. When that was gone she ordered another.

Neal walked in when she had finished her fourth drink and sat beside her. "Em, I think you may have had too much to drink."

"What are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine," Emma's words were slurred and her head rolled back a bit.

"I should get you home." Neal slapped some money on the bar seeing that the owner was busy and held out his hand for Emma to take it.

"No, you're ruining my night." Emma swatted his hand away. "I'm gonna go talk to Lacey." she stumbled to the pool table were a dark haired beauty in a revealing dress was playing pool.

"Hey Lacey! Can I play?"

"Yeah sure, grab a stick!" Lacey laughed, she was just as drunk as Emma.

Emma smiled and pulled a pool stick off the rack and clumsily shot a ball into a pocket. She saw a shot glass on the edge of the pool table and downed it quickly. This was fun!

"Emma, you need to stop." Neal took the stick from her and put it back on the rack. "Let me take you home."

"Ugh! Fine! You're such a buzzkill!" Emma grouched before Neal wrapped his arm around her to steady her.

They walked down the street in silence with Neal steadying her every few minutes when she stumbled. Their silence broke when Emma said something.

"You know I still love you right?"

Neal smiled slightly. Of course he knew, it took a drunk Emma to admit but he knew. "Yeah I do,"

"Just checking," Emma's eyelids were becoming heavy. "Neal I'm ti-" she didn't finish her sentence before she fell into his arms with her eyes shut.

"I guess I'm going to have to carry you then." Neal smirked. He thought for a minute before deciding to take her to his room at the inn. Partially because it was closer and partially to see her reaction in the morning.

**A/N: Forever Mine Nevermind is a song by The Band Perry. As you can see I love them.**

**Oh I'll forget the day**

**I saw your face**

**I lost my way**

**I trusted you, I trusted**

**All your lovely words**

**Teaser: Neal and Emma kiss next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8: Mine

**I'm a horrible person and in so sorry but I have my reason for not updating in forever! If you want to know them I put them at the bottom of this chapter! **

**Also Neal gives her some pills to ease the hangover and I'm not sure if these are accurate being that I hate alcohol (bad family experience) and I don't drink. So correct me if I'm wrong!**

**What songs remind you of SwanThief? **

** Chapter 8: Mine**

The next day Emma woke up with a splitting headache. "Ugggghhh!" she groaned and rubbed her temples. It took all the strength she had but it made her head feel slightly better. "What the hell happened?" her mouth was dry but she could taste alcohol. She instantly shot up despite the pain that ran through her body. She knew what she usually did when she was drunk. It usually ended up with her in someone else's bed. Her eyes searched the room. This wasn't her room. "Where am I?" she mumbled. At least she still had her clothes on right?

Her question was answered when Neal kicked opened the door. He had two coffees in a carton and a bottle of pills in the other hand. "Well look who decided to finally wake up!" he said in a teasing tone.

"Hey," Emma said cautiously. She had to approach this carefully. She knew she probably did or said something that she normally wouldn't have.

"I brought you coffee," Neal smiled as he handed her the styrofoam cup.

"Thanks," she winced as she took a sip of the steaming hot deliciousness. Even after all these years he still managed to get her coffee the way she liked it.

"I also," he pulled a brown paper bag out of his pleather jacket "brought a bear claw and jelly donut!" his smiled widened as her eyes lit up. He sat down next to her on the bed and handed her the Advil. She popped them in her mouth and sipped down some coffee to wash them down.

"Is your head feeling any better?" he asked worriedly, he couldn't stand seeing her like this.

"Yeah much better actually thanks," she gave him a nervous smile and shifted uncomfortably. To fill the awkward silence she took a long drink of her coffee. Unfortunately her throat decided to have a random spaz attack. Her coughing became uncontrollable. Neal patted her on the back to help her but it wasn't helping at all. Emma glared at him telling him to stop. He backed off but looked worried for her.

Her face was as red as a spring tomato once her coughing became nonexistent. Neal couldn't pass this up, he quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture of her.

Her eyes grew wide in embarrassment and annoyance. "Neal delete that!" her tone was deadly but a slight smile played on her lips.

"Nah I'm good," he smirked "you know, you look a lot like Tinker Bell in this picture ." He waved the phone in her face.

"You know Tinker Bell? Wait," Emma's eyes went wide "are you Peter Pan?"

Neal laughed at that "No! Peter was a good friend though."

"Oh thank God! I don't think I could take you being three people."

"Yeah it's pretty weird I know,"

"Weird doesn't even begin to describe everything that has gone on since I came to Storybrooke!" Emma shook her head a soft laugh escapes her mouth.

Neal handed her the bear claw and bit into his jelly donut. "So, how exactly did you come here?"

Emma sighed heavily as she remembered the day Henry dragged her to Storybrooke. "Henry came knocking at my apartment door on my twenty-eighth birthday and said 'hey I'm your son!' then he threatened to tell the cops I kidnapped him. After I said he was lying he begged me to take him back to Storybrooke and after I met Regina I knew I needed to stay for him."

"I wish I could've been there that day." Neal hung his head in defeat.

"You couldn't have known, plus if you were there then Henry wouldn't had to come looking for me." Emma smiled softly and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He lifted his head up and smiled his easy smile. Slowly he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he saw that she hasn't pushed him away but actually kissed him back he deepened the kiss. Her mouth tastes like coffee with a hint of cream. The two slowly fell down onto the soft bed.

"We can't do this," Neal's strained voice breathed out.

"But I want to," Emma said and kissed him again. This felt right, it was what she had been missing.

"Are you sure?" Neal bit her bottom lip.

"Positive,"

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma lay surrounded in Neal's arms with the blankets strewn messily across their sweat glistened bodies.

"That was," Emma started

"Amazing." Neal finished for her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Emma cooed at his lips to her forehead and wiggled a little closer. She traced her finger against his strong chest. "I know I'm going to regret saying this but I missed this."

"What? The bear claws or wild sex?"" Neal smirked.

"No, being in your arms." Emma answered honestly "The bear claws and wild sex were just a bonus."

Neal chuckled heartily "I've missed this too, nothing was ever the same with out you."

"I know what you mean." and she truly did. Without Neal she hasn't loved anyone before Henry,Mary Margret, and David came along. "Were there any others?" it was an innocent question but Emma held her breath waiting for his response.

"There were a few but none of them could even compete with you. The last girl I dated was insane and I had to end that one quickly. What about you?"

"Same but the last one I really liked died, but now that I think about it I think he was killed."Emma murmured sadly.

"I'm sorry Em," Neal gave her a weak smile.

"It's okay, so how was your last girl friend insane?"

"She kept obsessing over magic and how to control it. One day I even found out she was cheating on me with some guy who wanted magic too."

"Sounds rough," Emma didn't even try to sound sincere. That bitch sounded crazy.

"It was but I got over her. She wasn't worth it." He slipped his fingers through hers.

"What time is it?" Emma suddenly asked.

Neal leaned over to check the clock "4:30 why?"

"Oh shit! I was supposed to take Henry to Regina's today at four. She's gonna be pissed!" Emma hopped off the bed and threw on her clothes. She checked her hair in the mirror and when she saw it was a mess she threw it into a ponytail.

"Whoa! Now all you need is glasses!" Neal snickered.

"Shut up," Emma rolled her eyes but her smile gave her away.

"Wait what happened to them?"

"Ever heard of contacts?" Emma asked sarcastically before leaving Neal alone in his bed.

When he saw she was gone he took out his walkie talkie and said "Saviour's Son, come in Saviour's Son."

"I'm here," came Henry's voice "what's up Tallahassee?"

"I think I just moved Operation SwanFire up a little." Neal replied proudly.

"Really!" Henry's ears perked "what happened?"

"We talked and may have kissed." Neal couldn't tell Henry what had just happened.

"Awesome! So I guess Phase One might have to happen tomorrow then?"

"Seems like it kid"

"Cool, I'll talk to you later my mom's home."

"Later buddy!"

"SAVIOUR'S SON! DOES ANYONE PAY ATTENTION TO THE CODE NAMES?"

"Sorry Saviour's Son!" Neal said quickly. Jeez! The kid may have been taking the operation too seriously.

"Over and out Tallahassee."

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Miss Swan you're late," Regina tapped her foot in annoyance as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah I know, I got caught up doing something sorry."

"Kissing Neal!" Henry giggled.

"How'd you know that?" Emma asked astonished.

"You have a hickey on your neck and I put two and two together." Henry shrugged.

"You're too smart for your own good. Go inside." Emma grumbled but her face flushed red.

"See ya!" Henry giggled as he ran into the kitchen.

Emma refused to meet Regina's eyes "Not. A. Word."

"Alright, I'll say more than one." Regina smirked.

Emma heaved a sigh knowing what was coming.

"Judging by your messy hair, rumpled clothes, and the way you seem to glow you and Neal did much more than kiss. Am I wrong?"

"Do you have to be right about like everything?" Emma crabbed as she sat down and put her head between her knees.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." Regina sat down next to her. "So what happened?"

"One minute we were talking and nursing my hangover and the next we were laying down without clothes and talking about past relationships."

"You want to do it again don't you?"

"Oh God yes!" Emma groaned and nodded her head. She wanted Neal. She needed him.

"I say go for it."

"Didn't you say to take things slow a few days like yesterday or something?" Emma snorted.

"Well that was before you decided to get into bed with him. Plus you're the one who ignored my advice."

"I didn't ignore the advice I just got distracted."

Regina snickered "Distracted, sure."

"I'm gonna go for a run a clear my head."

"Have fun dear, when you pick Henry up tomorrow please be on time. My mother is quite sad that she keeps missing seeing her grandson."

Emma nodded "Thanks for the help,"

"You're welcome." Regina closed the door behind her.

**A/N: So! Who wants to know why this took forever? **

**-I went to Orlando **

**- I sprained my ankle**

**- I got into the school I wanted to and have been celebrating. **

**-My boyfriend and I broke up (not too bothered by that any more.)**

**"Mine" is a song by Taylor Swift. I'm so pissed. She had the audacity to call "Red" country! How is "I knew you were trouble even remotely country? **

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together**

**And there's a drawer of my things at your place**

**You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded**

**You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

**I realize they lived in a car and there were no draws but there was a trunk right? :) **

**So what songs remind you of SwanThief? **


	9. Chapter 9: Diet Mountain Dew

**That finale just ended me. I think that's part of the reason I haven't updated in a while. I think of the finale as a two part thing.**

** THAT BITCH SHOT NEAL AND HE FELL THROUGH A PORTAL!**

**Forgive me if I'm wrong but I think that goes AGAINST the "being a fiancé thing" **

**And then Emma told him she loved him and he said it back then fell through the portal and I completely shut down. **

**THEN THAT BITCH AND ASSHOLE TOOK HENRY! AND BELLE REMEMBERS! HENRY TOLD REGINA HE LOVED HER AND HOOK IS ACTUALLY HELPING SOMEONE BESIDES HIMSELF FOR ONCE!**

**So I'm saying that I'm having a really hard time right now because Adam and Eddy like to break my heart repeatedly. **

**I'm so happy for Lana and Fred! Love my EvilRegalMama! **

**On with the long overdue chapter! **

**Chapter 9: Diet Mountain Dew**

She couldn't let him in again. She just couldn't. It was a mistake earlier. She shook her head knowing it wasn't a mistake and she wanted him.

Running. It was supposed to be helping her clear her mind but all she could think about was him. His eyes. His smile. The way he smelled. The way his lips tasted against hers. Everything that was him. Emma groaned. Screw this running bullshit, it obviously wasn't working. Maybe a hot chocolate at Granny's would do the trick.

Emma walked into the diner and heard the familiar bell ding behind her. She saw her parents sitting in a booth and stalked over to them.

"Hey guys," she smiled and signalled Ruby over.

"Hey, where were you? You didn't get in last night." Snow's eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Yeaaah, I kinda got a teensy bit drunk and fell asleep at Neal's place." Emma averted her eyes. Where the hell was Ruby when she needed her?

"You guys didn't do anything did you?" David shot upright in his seat. He may not have known Emma for too long but she was his daughter and no matter how old she was he would always protect her.

"No," Emma had to approach this slowly "we didn't do anything last night. Today however . . ." she scratched her head and tried to like innocent.

"Emma!" David's eyes widened.

"I know! I know! I just can't resist him! He's so addictive it's annoying as hell!"

"Hey guys what do you want to eat?" Ruby asked.

'Oh now you come?' Emma thought

"Hey Rubes, can I just get a hot chocolate with cinnamon?" Emma asked.

"Coming right up! And for you guys?" she looked up from her notepad and waited for Snow and David's orders.

"I think . . ." Snow grinned mischievously and Emma "I think we'd like some tacos."

Emma groaned and banged her head against the table "Did you have to bring back those memories?"

Ruby stared befuddled at the family's behaviour. She shook her head before walking off to give Granny the order.

David and Snow smirked triumphantly. "That's payback for missing our lunch date!" Snow giggled.

"You're so evil! I'm sorry time just go away from me!" Emma chickened lightly.

Snow raised an eyebrow while David shifted in his seat clearly uncomfortable with his only daughter having sex.

"It's fine, you'll make it up to me tomorrow when we have lunch and go shopping."

Emma's jaw dropped and a small squeak escaped her throat "What? I never agreed to that!"

"Doesn't matter you're still spending the day with me." Snow shrugged dismissively.

"Fine," Emma pretended to pout but on the inside she was secretly happy that she was spending a day with her mom and she didn't have to worry about someone trying to kill her.

-OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Tam, you're not going to believe who I just saw!" Greg whispered excitedly into his cell phone.

"Who?" Tamara's voice rang clear.

"Neal Cassidy!"

"No way! Now I have to come down there and see that place." A hint of anger surfaced.

"You do! Soon we'll be able to blow this town off the map." Greg grinned wickedly.

"I'm packing my bags now. I'll call you when I get there."

-OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"StableQueen! Come in StableQueen!"

"Henry." Regina deadpanned "I'm two doors down from you."

"I know but this is much cooler. Anyways! We have to activate the plan tomorrow since Emma and Neal were busy making smooshy face."

"Alright," Regina drawled. "Can I go back to sleep now Saviour's Son?"

"Sleep well StableQueen!"

Now to contact Grandpa Gold. Henry needed to make sure that Rumple knew exactly what he was doing.

"Chipped Cup can you hear me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear dearie, what is it you need?" Gold asked.

"Have you planned out the date yet?" Henry asked mustering all the seriousness he had.

"Yes I have actually! Would you like to know what it is?" Gold sounded proud.

"Yes but not over walkie talkie. There might be listeners eavesdropping." Henry looked around nervously and clutched his walkie to his chest.

"I think you're a bit paranoid but drop by the shop anytime."

"Will do, over and out Chipped Cup."

Gold chuckled.

**Diet Mountain Dew is a song by Lana Del Rey. She is my other current obsession btw. **

**You're no good for me**

**Baby, you're no good for me**

**You're no good for me**

**But baby I want you ( I want )**

**Diet mountain dew, baby, New York City**

**Never was there ever a girl so pretty**

**Do you think we'll be in love forever?**

**Do you think we'll be in love?**

**The diet Mountain Dew part has nothing todo with them but they were in NYC for a while right? **

**I'm sorry for the slow build up but I swear next chapter will be up before Thursday or on Thursday and something huge will happen. **

**Someone said Mamma Mia reminds them of SwanThief and it totally does! **


	10. Chapter 10: Halo

**I feel I feel like Oreos make life better! Yeah that was random but that's just how I am! On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 10: Halo**

The next day Emma woke up to her mother poking her in her ticklish spot. "Gah! What do you want?" Emma mumbled.

"You promised that you would spent the entire day with me. Get moving." Snow poked her again.

"Fine! You're lucky I love you." Emma mock glared.

Snow rolled her eyes playfully before heading down stairs to fix a quick breakfast.

Emma took a quick shower before throwing on a long sleeve blue and white T-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and navy combat boots. "Alright, what are we doing today?"

Snow grinned mischievously "You'll see,"

"I don't like the sound of that. . ."

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma's eyes widened with a mixture or horror and fear. "No!"

Snow smiled evilly "Yup!"

"I don't want to!" Emma whined, her body slumped in her seat and she tried to give convincing puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeaaase don't make me!"

"Come on! This will be fun,"

"Whatever!" Emma opened the car door and stepped out. Time to slay her dragon. She slammed the car door as her last act of defiance. She glared at the sign in front if her. In pink swirly letters it spelled out "Lucille's Dress Shop"

"I hate you," Emma muttered.

"I love you too," her mother smiled and give her a tiny squeeze.

The two entered the shop. A perky blonde popped out from under the counter. Her fake smile took up most of her face. She used her perfectly manicured hand to move her bleach blonde hair out of her bright green eyes. "Hi! Welcome to Lucille's! I'm Nellie, if you need anything please feel free to ask!"

Emma felt like she was being suffocated by perkiness. "Hey," Emma barely choked out.

Nellie smiled again before returning to the back room.

"Well she was very-"

"Happy?" Snow finished. "Don't trust her, she's a mermaid."

"Uh, Snow, I'm pretty sure mermaids have tails."

"The curse probably took it away, just don't trust her ok?"

"Okay okay!" Emma put her hands up in quick defence. Snow walked ahead of her and looked through a rack of dresses. She pulled one out and showed it to Emma.

"Whatcha think?" the dress was a strapless midnight black number. It looked like it would cover just above her knees.

"It's nice," Emma tried to sound interested but failed epically.

"Go try it on." Snow shooed her into the pink dressing room. Emma groaned but did as she was told.

Snow continued to look through the racks while waiting for Emma. When Emma stepped out she gasped. "Oh Emma! You look amazing!"

"Really?" Emma blushed before turning to the mirror. Snow was right! The dress hugged her curves perfectly and emphasised her breasts. "Whoa! I look hot!"

Snow chuckled "yes you do." she pulled Emma's hair gently out of its pony tail and straightened it to put it in front of her shoulders. She smiled to herself. Her daughter really was beautiful. "I don't navy combat boots go with this dress though."

"Ha!" Emma laughed heartily. She had to admit Snow was right. The boots threw the out fit off.

"Here!" Nellie popped up out of no where with a high pitched giggle "try these!" she held a pair of strappy black heels in her hand.

"Thanks," Emma smiled as she fiddled with the heels. The heels fit her perfectly! Weird! "Uh, how'd you know what size I am?"

"Oh! You didn't know?" another high pitched laugh escaped her ribbon shaped lips "mermaids know ALOT about feet! They are just so interesting!"

"Well that's not weird . . ." Emma looked away.

"Oh it's not!" she scampered back to her little room then reappeared "here," she handed a pair of flats to Snow. "You're going to want these."

"Um thanks," Snow accepted the shoes with suspicion.

"Snooow! After we get you a dress can we go get some food?" Emma asked as her stomach grumbled loudly.

A smile that held a devious secret slithered onto her mother's face. "Of course!"

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Something was off and Emma knew it. Snow was acting weird. As soon as she opened the diner door she felt like something was going to happen. Something big.

"Hey friends what'll it be today?" Ruby asked while she chewed her red hot cinnamon gum.

"Just a salad please Ruby," Snow said with a gentle smile.

"My usual," Emma ordered. Something caught her eye and she craned her neck. Was that Regina? with . . . Hook? The hell? Was something going on between them?

"Em, what are you looking at?" Snow followed Emma's eyes. No way! "Oh my gosh! Emma! Do you think they have a thing going on?"

"Probably! No wonder she isn't such a hard ass any more!" Emma started to connect the dots.

Snow turned back in her seat. "Stop spying! It's none of your business!"

"Yeah I guess you're right,"

Ruby came back with their orders and they are in comfortable silence. They chatted occasionally but their stomachs were in control. When they were done Emma heard the signature bell ring. She looked and saw Neal walk in. Her stomach dropped. Oh shit.

He seemed to notice her presence and started walking towards her table. "Hey Em, haven't seen you a while!"

"I'm pretty sure I saw you yesterday." Emma smirked. She'd seen ALL of him yesterday.

All of a sudden Snow's cell phone started ringing. "It's David I gotta take this." she smiled apologetically before leaving her alone with him.

The awkwardness cut through the air like a knife. "So um, I'd better get going." Emma began to gather her things.

"Wait Em, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me on Saturday." there. He said it. It was out there and there was no going back.

Emma's eyebrows shot up in surprise "Go out? Like a date?"

"Yeah I guess, like a date." Neal's cheeky grin appeared.

"Uh, I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Emma wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Why?" he challenged.

"I just . . . uh - you know." she couldn't think of anything.

"So I'll pick you up Saturday at seven?" it wasn't a question.

"Okay," a small smile played on her lips.

Neal smiled triumphantly and have her a small peck on the cheek before going to the counter to order his lunch.

Emma was in a bit of a daze. She put her hand to her cheek. She missed his warmth. Still dizzy she left the diner with a smile on her face.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Spill it kid! I know you did something to make Neal ask me out on a date." Emma was currently circling Henry who was sitting on a hard wooden chair in the middle of the living room at the loft. Henry fidgeted nervously.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about." his eyes twitched.

"Liar!" Emma smirked "And you!" she whirled around to catch her mother trying to sneak past her. Snow looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Huh? I didn't do anything!" guilt etched on her face.

"So taking me out dress shopping was just a coincidence then?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"Henry made me do it!" Snow blurted pointing to the eleven year old.

Henry gaped at his grandmother "I KNEW I couldn't trust you with this operation! REALLY GRAMMA! Unprofessional!"

Snow smiled sheepishly "Sorry honey, Emma can be kinda scary."

"Yeah I know!" Henry grouched.

Emma glared between her mother and her son before a smile broke out on her face. "You two are the most annoying people ever!" she enveloped them both with a giant hug. "And I love you for it!"

Henry and Snow smiled at one another. Things were going according to plan.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Tamara's ugly silver car strolled into Storybrooke. She was here.

"Greg babe, I'm here where are you?"

"I'm at Granny's Inn." Greg replied through the phone.

"I'm on my way there." Tamara smirked as she drove past the little shops in the small town.

Destroying magic was going to be fun.

A/N: I delivered on many updating promise! I think I'm going to start giving myself time limits! Okay the next chapter should be up by like Sunday or Monday. Monday most likely!

"Halo" is that annoying song by Beyonce. I can't stand this song but the lyrics are nice.

Remember those walls I built

Well, baby they're tumbling down

And they didn't even put up a fight

They didn't even make up a sound

Aren't you guys excited for Once Upon A Time In Wonderland?!

OUATIW - that's so long


	11. Chapter 11: Brown Eyes

**I fucking hate writers block! Like gawd! I'm just sitting here staring at my phone and reading the previous chapters to get some inspiration! **

**Anywho! I know I said this would be up yesterday but we are going to blame writers block and my family. **

**That Taylor Swift song that was recommended was so perfect OMG! That's most likely going to be the next chapter title! **

**Do you guys actually read these notes? I seriously want to know. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME AND GINNY! Yup we have the same bday! **

**Chapter 11: Brown Eyes**

Neal made his way back to his room at the inn. Life was so perfect for him right now. He had his son, he was going on a date with Emma in two days and he and his father were on good standards. Life was awesome.

He currently had a paper bag that held his lunch in it and was listening to whatever rapper that was currently popular on Pandora.

Then his heart stopped. His world flipped upside down.

She was here. That crazy magic obsessive bitch was in Storybrooke. This wasn't good. He stayed where he was for a minute and glared at the hideous car that pulled up to the inn. He hasn't seen that car last night though. He was probably blinded by the bliss he felt after getting Emma to go on a date with him.

"What the actual . . ." Neal didn't finish that sentence. That car. He knew that car. It was HER car. Neal took off running into the inn.

He burst the door open to see her talking to Granny with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Why the hell are you here?" Neal snarled as he made his way towards her.

"Neal," she grinned sinisterly "it's been a while. How are you?"

Granny's head moved like she was watching a tennis match. "Uh-" she tries to interject but was cut off my Neal.

"Get out of this town now!" Neal demanded.

"Sorry, I'm here with my boyfriend for a small vacation." Tamara tilted her head towards the door to show Greg wearing an equally evil smile.

"Oh man!" Neal groaned and put his hand in his head "you're here too? How did I not notice?"

"Same way you didn't notice I cheated on you." Tamara shrugged. She wiggled her fingers and spun on her heel to walk to Greg. With that she slammed the door behind her leaving a very angry Neal in her wake.

"I take it you two know each other." Granny gave him a small smile.

"You got the right,"Neal grumbled before walking quickly out of the inn to warn everyone.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Neal stop it, Henry's still awake.." Emma mumbled dreamily before roiling over in her bed and swatting whatever hand was touching her.

"Oh so dream about me?" Neal smirked. He was currently trying to wake Emma up to tell her what was going on. He wondered if he should mess with her. Nah, he did isn't want to risk the date. He poked her in the side, that used to wake her up. "Em, you gotta wake up."

She only turned away from his touch and pulled the blanket over her head. "Leave me alone, we can go to the beach later."

Tallahassee. She was dreaming about Tallahassee. It was their safe place. The place he was supposed to run away with her to yet he hasn't. He let her down, instead of finding Tallahassee she found cold metal handcuffs around her skinny wrists. He shook his head. That was the past and they were moving on. Slowly but surely he was going to fix things.

"Emma, Henry ate the last bear claw."

That did the trick. Emma jumped up from the bed with a bewildered expression. "Ah -what? Huh?" when she caught sight if Neal her eyes narrowed to thin slits of pure anger. "What the hell?"

"We have a serious problem!" Neal's voice was serious but a triumphant smile played on his lips.

"Yeah," Emma snorted, she went to her closet to put on a fresh shirt "the problem is you woke me up too early."

"You do realise its two in the afternoon right?" his eyebrows raised.

"Oh shit. I hate it when you're right." she glared at him. She looked down at her shirt in her hand then back up to him. "Uh, can I have a little privacy please?"

"Why? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." he ducked when a boot came flying at his head. "Alright alright I'll wait for you downstairs." he put his hands up in surrender.

"Wait, how did you even get in here?" Emma asked though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

Neal rolled his eyes "You do realize I used to be a thief right? Picking locks isn't too hard."

Emma gave him an unimpressed stare as she waited for him to get out of her room.

Once he left she shook her head and turned back to her closet. What was so important that he had to wake her up?

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"You're joking right?" Emma asked as his words hit her with full force. The crazy bitch that was obsessed with magic just happened to waltz into a town full of magic and magical inhabitants? He was screwing with her. He had to be.

"Nope, she's here." Neal replied, his tone was serious and layered with agitation and fear.

"Can't I just punch her in her face and move on?" Emma really didn't feel like dealing with a crazy woman.

"No, that's assault and we shouldn't have the sheriff get arrested." Neal rubbed his temples trying to get rid of the fast approaching headache.

"Fine, we'll watch her carefully and try to figure what she's up to." Emma decided with finality. "For now we will only tell my parents, Regina, Gold, Ruby, and Granny about her. But we can't tell Henry."

"Sounds good, just be careful around her please?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Emma brushed him off but was touched deep down.

"I'm going to go pick up Henry from Regina's I guess." Neal smiled awkwardly before leaving a little kiss on her cheek. When he pulled away away Emma's mouth formed into a slight pout.

"Alright, see ya later." she tried not to sound dejected.

Neal wasn't stupid, he knew she was going to miss him. He gave her a little hug before placing a small kiss on her forehead.

She hummed contently and watched him leave with a sigh.

When had she fallen back in love with him? Oh wait, she had never stopped.

**A/N: "Brown Eyes" is a song by Destiny's Child. **

**I know that he loves me 'cause he told me so**

**I know that he loves me 'cause his feelings show**

**When he stares at me you see he cares for me**

**You see how he is so deep in love**

**I know that he loves me 'cause it's obvious**

**I know that he loves me 'cause it's me he trust**

**And he's missing me if he's not kissing me**

**And when he looks at me his brown eyes tell it so**

**He looks at me and his brown eyes tell it so**

**Guys! Do you want to give me a birthday gift? Can you go on wattpad and read my sisters story for me? Tell her what you think! It's called "The Girl Who Cried Lesbian" and her pseudonym is Gaywrites. **

**Please and thank you! **

**I** **wonder what would happen if Cora teamed up with Greg and Tamara . . . **


	12. Chapter 12: If this was a movie

**Guys! Ginny finally tweeted me during #AskGinny! I can't even believe it! Anyways I was supposed to update this yesterday but I went to the mall so yeah. Shit happens. Here's the chapter my friends! I realize Emma and Neal are going really fast, but this is fiction so oh well!  
Chapter 12: If this was a movie**

After Neal left Emma's apartment he headed to Regina's house to pick up his son. He knocked on the door and waited for either Regina or Henry to open the door, to his surprise it was neither of the two. The woman who opened the door glared at him.  
"What are you?" she said with her voice filled with disgust.  
"Excuse me?" Neal almost choked on her attitude. "I'm a who not a what."  
The woman crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips. The obvious hatred of him showed on her face. "Why are you here?"  
"To pick up my son," Neal said firmly. Who the hell was this lady?  
"Mother who's at the door?" he heard Regina's voice come from inside the house.  
Oh, so this was Regina's mother? Poor Regina!  
"Just some dirty scoundrel," Cora said but she opened the door wider to let Neal in.  
"Dirty . . . What the hell?" Neal muttered under his breath.  
"Mother!" Regina screeched when she saw Neal "he's not a dirty scoundrel, he's Henry's father. Stop being so rude."  
Cora humphed before making her way upstairs to call Henry.  
Once she was gone Regina turned to and gave him an apologetic smile "I'm sorry, she's a little . . ."  
"Yeah I get it,"  
The two stood in an awkward silence as they waited for Henry. Neal remembered that Emma told him to tell Regina about Tamara and Greg.  
"Uh Regina?" Neal asked suddenly.  
Regina looked up from her oh so interesting shoes with a startled expression. "Um yes Mr. Cassidy?"  
"May I talk to you somewhere privately?"  
"O-of course?" she led the way to her office and closed the door behind her.  
Neal shifted in his seat uncomfortably and scratched his head.  
Regina cleared her throat and sat primly with her hands in her lap "I believe it was you who requested to talk Mr. Cassidy." annoyance etched in her tone.  
"Uh yeah, you know you can call me Neal right?"  
"Yes I do. I don't want to. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Regina's jaw clenched and unclenched as she waited.  
"No, an old girlfriend of mine is here and I know she's planning something-"  
"I fail to see how this affects me."  
"If you hadn't interrupted then maybe you would be able to see." Neal snapped.  
Regina's face colored in aggravation. He was just like Miss Swan. "as you were saying?"  
"Thank you. Tamara only dated me because she wanted to learn more about magic. Anyways, I found out she was cheating on my with this guy and that same guy is also here in Storybrooke."  
"Greg," Regina growled fiercely "oh you have GOT to be kidding me!"  
"I assume you know Greg then? Tamara and him are planning something I can feel it." Neal sat up in his seat. Regina's face was red with anger, it seemed that smoke was coming out of her ears. "Emma says to just wait and watch though."  
Regina snorted in disbelief "You're telling me that Miss Swan actually wants to do something rational?" hell must have frozen over for this day to come.  
Neal chuckled "well, actually she wanted to punch Tamara in the face in move on."  
"Ha! I think I like that plan too!" Regina smirked.  
Neal's eyebrows shot up with a mixture of surprise and amusement.  
Regina laughed good naturally "it was a joke dear . . . sort of."  
Neal found himself enjoying Regina's company. Well, when she was so bitchy and more relaxed. She seemed like she had done a good job raising Henry. "Emma told me to warn you. I guess I should also tell my father too. Emma said she'd tell her parents and Ruby."  
"Alright, thanks for notifying me on the matter." the mask was back on. "Henry must be exhausted from waiting. Have a good day Mr - Neal."  
He smiled when she said his name "you too Regina, hey kid!"  
OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT  
The next day Emma called Neal to ask if he wanted to stake out Greg and Tamara since David and Snow were too busy. Emma shuddered at the thought of what they were doing.  
Of course Neal jumped at the idea of getting to spend time with Emma. Henry was at school seeing as it was Monday and Regina would be picking him up so there wouldn't be anything to distract them.  
His eyes bugged out of his head when he saw what car she was driving. It was THEIR car. He couldn't believe she had still kept it!  
"Nice car," he smiled teasingly as he slid into the passenger seat.  
"Shut up." she said through gritted teeth. She handed him a pair of binoculars wordlessly.  
"Wait before we do this can I give you something?"  
"What?"  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out her swan pendant. Of course it had a new chain since Emma had earlier ripped it off of her neck. "Turn around" he murmured. When she did and lifted her hair out of the wait he clasped it around her neck with a final smile. "perfect,"  
Being emotional wasn't Emma's thing , she gave him a small smile before revving the engine.  
"Aww come on," Neal whined playfully "I only get a smile for that romantic gesture?"  
Emma rolled her eyes dramatically "you're more immature than Henry" as she said she reached over to plant a kiss on his cheek. Neal quickly turned his head so the kiss landed on his lips. He laughed hysterically when Emma saw what he did.  
"You're such an ass!" she shoved him playfully before starting the car. "Ok time to get serious. I saw them head to docks."  
"Alright lets get going," he buckled himself in and the car began to move. "We need code names." he said suddenly. Emma blinked and looked at him to see if he was serious. He was.  
"Who are you, Henry?"  
"No, Henry just taught me a lot about operations and that code names are a serious part of them."  
"Oookaaay," Emma decided to just entertain him and Henry's craziness "what should my name be?"  
"Yellow Bug?"  
Emma scrunched her nose in disdain.  
"Red Leather?"  
"no. Just no."  
"Dreamcatcher!"  
Emma seemed to ponder it in her head "hmmmm, I think that's the one." she couldn't help but laugh when she saw his eyes light up like a child on Christmas Day. "Ok so what's your name?"  
"Tallahassee,"  
"Of course it is."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing . . ." Emma began to whistle "oh look we're here! There they are!" she pointed to the man and woman figures conversing next to a boat.  
The two watched as Greg and Tamara stepped into the boat.  
Emma hopped out of the car with Neal following a few steps behind.  
"Let's see what's in the boat." Emma waved her hand for him to follow her. She made sure she had her gun on her just in case things got crazy.  
OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT  
They heard not two but three voices inside the boat. When they were able to see Emma's eyes widened in horror and fear. The third voice was Cora!  
"Oh God," Emma groaned quietly, she was going to have to deal with a heartless witch too? This was not what she signed up for.  
Her and Neal hid behind some scattered crates. "Neal, this is much bigger than we thought." Emma whispered.  
"I can-" he was interrupted by Tamara's voice.  
"Someone's here," they heard her say.  
"We need to go NOW!" Emma urged him desperately.  
"Not so fast!" Cora's voice thundered. Emma and Neal found themselves suspended in mid air. "Well well, what do we have here?"  
"You shouldn't have followed us." Greg smirked.  
"Let us go!" Neal growled angrily.  
"No I don't think I will, you two are far too valuable. How wonderful is this!" Cora clapped her hands in excitement "I have the Savior, her weakness AND the Dark One's weakness."  
"What are you going to do?" Emma asked fearfully, she felt Greg take her gun, phone, and walkie talkie. She turned her neck to see Tamara do the same to Neal minus the gun.  
"You'll find out soon enough dear," Cora stroked Emma's cheek softly making shivers run through all of Emma's body "lets just say you two won't be going any where for awhile."  
"People will notice we're missing." Neal said surely.  
Cora quickly waved her hands over Greg and Tamara. "No they won't," she moved so Emma and Neal saw copies of themselves. "Tie them up," she ordered.

**A/N: Sorry guys! You guys are probably made at me!  
WARNING: This fic is taking a dark turn for a few chapters.  
"If this was a movie" is a song by Taylor Swift .  
I was playing back a thousand memories, baby  
Thinkin' 'bout everythin' we've been through  
Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately  
When time stood still and I had you  
Come back, come back, come back to me like  
You would, you would if this was a movie  
Stand in the rain outside  
Til I came out  
But seriously if you guys have problems with abuse and violence then don't read the next two or three chapters. **


	13. Chapter 13: Just Give Me A Reason

**So this chapter took a long time to get up and I'm sorry for that. I just found it a little difficult to write. I'm seriously sorry for making you guys wait this long. **

**When anyone is talking to "Emma and Neal" I'm going to refer to them as Tamara and Greg because that's who they are. **

**I told you before you read it so you're welcome. **

**Chapter 13: Just Give Me A Reason**

Cora wouldn't stop staring at Emma no matter how much Emma squirmed under her gaze. Emma was in a separate room from Neal and she really needed him by her side.

"Well well well, isn't this just precious!" Cora finally spoke with a gleeful look in her eyes. She stalked slowly towards Emma. "Regina will love this, she'll finally be able to destroy that rat Snow White and her precious Prince Charming."

Emma gaped at the woman before her "You're crazy if you think Regina will love this."

"I don't think I like your attitude,"

"What are you going to do, take my heart?" Emma taunted.

Cora's face soured at the memory but perked up suddenly "No," she said sweetly "but I'll take his."

With a flash Neal appeared, he was still bound with ropes and duct tape on his mouth. Emma looked between Cora and Neal fearfully. Swift as ever Cora reached her hand into Neal's chest.

"NEAL!" Emma screeched as she tried to jump towards him but Cora froze her just in time.

Neal was starting to see stars, his breathing became labored it felt as if someone was tightly squeezing the air out of his lungs. He faintly heard Emma in the background screaming his name. He was on his knees now and his hand was clutching his chest where his heart should have been.

The it was over, he could see and breathe. Emma was trying to fight against Cora's restraints and tears were falling freely down her face.

He drank the air hungrily, never had he realized how much he took air for granted. He wanted badly to tell Emma that he was fine but whatever words he found were immediately swallowed.

"You see what happens when you have a rotten attitude Emma darling?" Cora sneered, "It would be wise of you too behave. What do you say?"

Emma didn't say anything, she couldn't.

Cora's face turned red with anger when no reply came. "I said," she squeezed his heart again "what do you say?"

"Stop! Ok stop!" she tried to run to him but was once again trapped. "I'll fix my attitude just don't hurt him!"

"Gladly," Cora released his heart and dropped it into a box without a care in the world.

Neal was struggling to hold onto his life. He could barely breathe and he was starting to have heat strokes. What the hell?

"I'll leave you two to catch up then." Cora sauntered out of the room with the box that contained his heart.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Hey Emma where have you been?" Snow asked from the kitchen when she saw "Emma". David's arms were wrapped around her waist.

Tamara smiled "I was out with Neal, I'm just going to go to bed now its been a long day."

"Alright have a good night." Snow said while David only nodded at her.

Tamara turned around in the apartment. So which one was Emma's room? She had no idea. Aw crap this wasn't good.

"Emma what's wrong?" David asked as he watched her look around the apartment in confusion.

"Uh nothing, I just decided to take a shower." she figured the bathroom was upstairs. "Bye guys" Tamara ran up as fast as she could to get out of the awkwardness.

"Something isn't right," Snow said suspiciously.

"I know I can't put my finger on it though." David eyed the spot "Emma" was just standing in.

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Greg walked into the inn as if nothing had happened a few hours before. He saw Ruby smile at him as he made his way to his room.

"Uh Neal?" Ruby tapped his shoulder.

He turned around "hey what's up?

"Why aren't you going to Greg's room?"

Greg froze. Oh shit. "Uh you know . . . I just . . . needed to talk to him."

"Why?" Ruby asked suspiciously "Granny told me about Greg and Tamara."

Of course she did. "I just don't want to live somewhere and only think about how much I hate a person."

"Right," she didn't seemed convinced.

Greg knocked on his own door and pretended to wait for an answer "well I guess he's not here, I'll try again tomorrow."

"You do that," Ruby had her hand on hip and stared intently at him.

"Alright bye." he needed to get out from under her gaze.

"Mmhm,"

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

"Emma, " Snow called from downstairs "David and I are going to Granny's to grab something to eat, do you want us to bring you anything?"

"Yeah sure, just a salad!" Tamara replied.

David's eyebrows shot up "a salad!" he mumbled "what the hell?"

"Are you feeling alright sweetie?" Snow asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Tamara snapped "I'm just not that hungry."

Without a word Snow and David left the apartment in a daze.

As soon as the door closed behind them they shared a look.

"What is wrong with Emma?" Snow asked.

"I have no idea, but we need to find out."

OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT

Emma was huddled over Neal trying to make him feel a little better.

"It's going to be okay, we'll get out of this trust me."

"How do you know?" Neal asked. He had never been one to believe in faith ever since his father let his hand go and watched him fall through that portal.

"If there's one thing I know about my family it's that they always find each other, and they will find

**A/N: "Just Give Me A Reason" is that AMAZING song by Pink. **

**Right from the start**

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

**So this chapter wasn't my best work but I felt it was necessary to have Snow, David, and Ruby start to get suspicious. I know they're only suspicious over silly behavior things but I needed a base to start from. **

**I'm only going to refer to any advise that Cora does because I don't like this story being dark. **

**I swear the next chapter will be up faster and it will be longer but the little writers block monster decided to appear. **

**I hope you guys forgive me and I love you for sticking around! **

**Please review :) **


	14. Sorry

I know you guys are gonna be upset with me but I have to take a two week break on this story. My uncle died yesterday and my family is in charge of the funeral and everything and its been tough. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. Please forgive me and the next chapter will be up in two weeks I promise. I hope you understand.

Love, Reginamillz

Happy Father's Day xoxo


End file.
